A binding link refers to that a plurality of relevant physical ports are bound to a link to be used as a logical port. The link bound to the plurality of physical ports is called the binding link, and the physical ports bound to the binding link are called member ports of the binding link. With the rapid development of the network, the binding link is increasingly widely used. However, it is still in need of a good method for implementing bandwidth limit on the binding link. In a distributed system, the existing bandwidth limit on the binding link is generally performed in two methods. A first method is that the bandwidth limit is performed on each practical physical port on the binding link. According to this method, by adjusting bandwidth of each member port, an accurate value of the bandwidth limit on the binding link is finally achieved, but the adjustment needs to be operated among a plurality of physical ports, so the adjustment procedure is complicated. A second method is that total bandwidth limit is performed on the binding link, and then the limited total bandwidth is distributed to member boards of the binding link. According to the second method, the total bandwidth needs to be allocated, and the allocation method is: averagely allocating the bandwidth according to a number of the member boards; or limiting the bandwidth of each member board on the binding link to be the total bandwidth.
According to the existing method, after the total bandwidth limit is performed on the binding link, the limited total bandwidth is distributed to the member boards of the binding link. The bandwidth allocation method is fixed and cannot he adjusted, and the limited bandwidth allocated to the binding link is not accurate, so that bandwidth resources on the binding link are wasted.